WilPharma Corporation
The WilPharma Corporation was a pharmaceutical company in the Resident Evil universe, appearing in the CG-animated film Resident Evil: Degeneration. History In the early 21st century, pharmaceutical companies like WilPharma suffered under heavy scrutiny due to the actions of the infamous Umbrella Corporation, which had been found guilty of developing biological weapons. WilPharma fell under suspicion of similar crimes when it was brought to light that they were developing a vaccine to the T-Virus, a viral agent originally created by Umbrella. In 2005, the human rights group TerraSave had uncovered evidence that WilPharma had been performing clinical trials on humans with their T-vaccine in India. All of the victims had been exposed to the T-Virus, leading to suspicion that they themselves had spread the virus in the first place, and so TerraSave demanded that WilPharma immediately release the results of their tests. As a result of the scathing accusations hurled at them by TerraSave, the company's stock fell sharply and its and public relations degraded to the point it had protests outside its Harvardville facility. Ironically, TerraSave's aggressive campaigns against WilPharma ended up hindering the company's ability to distribute the T-virus vaccine, hurting their own cause. In truth, WilPharma itself had not been responsible for the T-Virus outbreak in India. The true culprit was one of WilPharma's employees; Head Researcher Frederic Downing, who had secretly unleashed the virus on different areas around the world as a twisted sales pitch to General Miguel Grandé, the head of the Republic of Bajirib and a sponsor of terrorism. One such incident, where Downing himself acted as the black market broker who supplied the virus, occurring in India, with the photos of WilPharma's "human testing" actually being of legitimate application of their newly-developed T-Vaccine. As one last pitch to Grande; Downing also unleashed the T-Virus on the Hardvardville Airport; when the United States Marine Corps arrived and WilPharma shipped the T-vaccine, Downing planted bombs in the trucks carrying the vaccine, destroying all of WilPharma's supply. Downing then returned to WilPharma's facility to collect his research and disappear, while under the pretense of overseeing the production of more of the antivirus. Downing also planted a bomb at WilPharma, knowing it would be blamed on Curtis Miller, in order to fake his death and make a clean escape. The plan ultimately came undone when the combined efforts of Leon Scott Kennedy, Claire Redfield, and Angela Miller exposed Downing's scheme (when Downing attempted to escape and sell different strains of the T- and G-Viruses to Grandé). Unfortunately, the final results of this ordeal destroyed Wilpharma's entire supply of the T-vaccine, leaving the world succeptable to the risk of another T-Virus outbreak. As a result, WilPharma went bankrupt, and the pharmaceutical arm of TRICELL offered to purchase its assets in a covert move to acquire more research. TRICELL agents then went into the destroyed Hardvardville facility and collected the remains of the mutated Curtis Miller in order to secure a sample of the G-virus. Members * Frederic Downing - Head researcher at WilPharma's Harvardville Air Dome facility. A British man with a suave, sophisticated manner, he was heading the development of the T-Virus vaccine. However, he was far from the humanitarian he claimed to be; he was a greedy, cowardly man who sold the T-Virus to terrorists around the world for his own profit at the expense of his company. His plan to sell T and G-Virus samples to General Miguel Grandé was discovered by Leon Kennedy and Angela Miller. When cornered, Downing begged for his life, but Angela declared that he was simply too pathetic to waste a bullet on. Downing was then arrested and remains in federal custody for his crimes. * Curtis Miller - A former researcher for WilPharma who expressed outrage over the company's research on the T-Virus. He was fired after refusing to carry on with the research, but before leaving he took numerous files and photographs of WilPharma's T-vaccine test subjects which he then gave to TerraSave. When Miller then began making violent protests against WilPharma, TerraSave disassociated themselves from him. Frederic Downing used Miller as a scapegoat to cover up his sabotage of the T-vaccine development and infected him with the G-Virus, turning him into a monster. He was killed when the Air Dome facility's sterilization system went into effect, incinerating everything inside the dome. Facilities WilPharma's only known facility is their Air Dome Laboratory located in Harvardville, USA. This complex was built for the purpose of research and development of vaccines for viruses such as the T-Virus, which posed a considerable threat due to its use by bioterrorists. The facility was designed to work as five movable sectors within the dome, ranging from Sector "0" which was used for administration and meetings, through to Sector "4" where T-Virus samples were stored for vaccine research. These sectors were held in place above a chasm by railings comparable to an elevator, and in the event of quarantine could be lowered into the chasm to prevent further spread whether to the other sectors or the surface. The facility and sectors were also pressurised, and the atmosphere could therefore be changed if necessary. Security for the facility was handled at the top level of the complex, which did not descend. In the middle of the complex was a garden for the personal enjoyment of staff and visitors, but to prevent mutagenic viral spread through the garden, the area could be sterilised with sprinklers spraying Anhydrous Ethanol and set alight. In the event of a catastrophe, the facility's computers will order increasingly more aggressive responses to an outbreak, from destroying the garden to ejecting the Sectors to the chasm and detonating them. Due to the nature of the outbreak at the laboratory, all methods of disposal took place, leaving the facility deserted. Category:Corporations Category:Resident Evil